Ubiquitous
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: AU, OOC/Mungkin ini memanglah sebuah karma. Atau hanyalah ilusi karena benakku frustasi terlalu lama. Yang pasti, hidupku tak pernah jadi sama, kala kini kulihat bayangannya ada dimana-mana/shounen-ai, RnR?


**Ubiquitous**

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi

**Summary: **Mungkin ini memanglah sebuah karma. Atau hanyalah ilusi karena benakku frustasi terlalu lama. Yang pasti, hidupku tak pernah jadi sama, kala kini kulihat bayangannya ada dimana-mana.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, shounen-ai.

**.**

**.**

_A present by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan._

**.**

**.**

**Tezuka .K./.E. Ryoma  
**_**Prince of Tennis**_

Aku lulus dari sekolah dasar dengan nilai pas-pasan. Selain Bahasa Inggris dan Olahraga, nilaiku di mata pelajaran lain tidak terlalu membanggakan. Aku memang tidak menginginkan raport yang gemilang, tapi karena bulan depan—di sekolah menengah pertama—aku ingin mengikuti turnamen tenis lapangan, guru memintaku untuk menaikkan nilai-ku sedikit di atas delapan puluhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengajariku di rumah. Kakakku lama pergi ke Amerika dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkutat dengan pelajaran; terutama Matematika.

Karena itu, wali kelasku meminta salah satu senior untuk menjadi pendamping belajarku sehari-harinya.

Dari sepuluh senior jenius peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah, pilihan jatuh pada Tezuka Kunimitsu, yang dianggap paling memiliki jaminan untuk menaikkan nilai-nilaiku di banyak mata pelajaran. Senior berwajah kaku yang sukar diajak bercanda.

Tidak menyenangkan.

Begitu pikirku kala mendengar keputusan wali kelas. Tezuka-senpai bukan orang yang bisa dianggap bersenang-senang. Tidak ada garis tawa maupun canda di wajahnya. Serius, adalah nuansa yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya. Tipe pemimpin yang bisa jadi teladan, guru yang siap untuk menjadi contoh kedisiplinan. Namun sebagai teman belajar, ia jauh dari kata 'sempurna'. Jangankan untuk jadi teman berbagi suka dan duka—meski ya, kurasa Tezuka-senpai cukup pengertian untuk mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah, ia tidak bisa diajak menikmati kebahagiaan—untuk jadi orang yang bisa larut dalam canda saja merupakan sebuah kemustahilan. Tapi karena tujuan pembelajaran tambahan untuk menaikkan nilai yang masih tipis di atas standar, alasan seperti 'tidak bisa diajak bercanda' bukanlah hal yang bisa dijadikan pertimbangan.

Maka kujalani apa yang ada. Jadwal telah dibuat sedemikian rapinya. Dari hari Kamis hingga Minggu, aku mendapatkan jam pelajaran tambahan. Tempatnya berganti-ganti, agar tidak mudah cepat bosan.

Namun Tezuka-senpai juga bukan tipe orang yang menikmati matahari di musim semi yang hangat, meskipun ia berpartisipasi dalam klub olahraga yang sering mengadakan latihan di luar ruangan. Alhasil, kami lebih sering belajar di perpustakaan, di kamarku di rumah, di ruang belajar khusus di rumah Tezuka-senpai sendiri, dan yang paling jarang—di taman.

Entah karena Tezuka-senpai guru yang bagus atau memang karena aku sebelumnya kurang belajar, dalam waktu singkat jam tambahan itu sudah menambahkan hasil.

Nilaiku naik sepuluh poin.

Tentu saja guruku senang. Karena bukan lagi Bahasa Inggris dan Olahraga, nilai di pelajaran lainnya telah mencapai delapan puluh lima. Khusus untuk Matematika, masih perlu sedikit perkembangan, karena tetap bertahan di angka delapan puluh dua. Bagi teman-temanku, itu sudah merupakan keajaiban. Karena guru Matematika yang mengajar di kelas satu, adalah tipe guru yang suka membuat soal-soal yang sulit dipecahkan. Namun bagi Tezuka-senpai, nilai delapan puluh dua masih jauh dari perkiraannya. Karenanya, pada hari Jumat, selepas latihan klub olahraga yang kuikuti secara rutin setiap minggunya, Tezuka-senpai memintaku datang ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Senior berwajah kaku itu ingin menaikkan nilaiku semakin di atas standar.

Aku tidak kuasa menolak, juga tak punya alasan untuk menghindar. Maka sepulang sekolah—setelah membentak Horio yang bilang bahwa usahaku belajar adalah sia-sia belaka (Tuhan, aku benar-benar berang karena dia bilang aku mendapatkan contekan kala ulangan)—aku pergi ke rumah keluarga Tezuka.

Seperti biasa. Seharusnya semua berjalan seperti biasa.

* * *

"Selamat datang."

"Permisi, senpai."

Tezuka-senpai sudah menunggu di ruangan yang biasa kami gunakan. Dekorasinya sudah sedikit berubah dari yang terlihat kulihat. Rak-rak berisi buku tebal sudah digeser sedikit ke belakang, menempel di dinding bata yang dicat hijau muda. Meja dengan komputer dan printer dipindahkan ke samping jendela, mungkin agar bisa lebih mudah melihat pemandangan di luar. Lampunya ditambah—seperti yang dulu pernah kusarankan. Kemudian, di tengah ruangan, dimana biasanya hanya ada meja kayu dan sepasang kursi kecokelatan, diganti dengan karpet hangat, dengan meja tradisional Jepang, juga beberapa bantal dan buku Matematika kelas tiga bertebaran.

Sepertinya Tezuka-senpai melihatku sedikit terpana, karena dia berkata, "Maaf, sedikit berantakan. Beberapa barang baru selesai dipindahkan kemarin siang. Aku belum sempat merapikan."

Tidak. Bagiku, meskipun berantakan, tempat belajar yang seperti ini lebih menyenangkan.

"Eh. Aku suka, kok, senpai!"

Mungkin aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, karena Tezuka-senpai melirikku sejenak sembari tetap diam. Kutundukkan kepala, melepas tas sekolah, kemudian bergabung dengan guru pribadiku yang sudah duduk di atas karpet hangat, membalik halaman buku yang tak terlihat jelas judulnya—sepertinya ditulis dalam bahasa asing yang tidak kukenal.

Di meja, sudah ada sepuluh lembar kumpulan soal Matematika, buku catatan dan coret-coretan, dua buah pensil dan pena, penghapus, penggaris, dan alat tulis lainnya.

Ditambah dengan baki berisi dua gelas yang kosong—masih ada beberapa tetes jus yang tersisa—dan mangkuk kecil kue.

Tezuka-senpai mendongak, "Ah. Maaf. Tadi temanku datang."

Tidak biasanya. Setahuku ia pernah bercerita bahwa ia belum pernah mengundang seorangpun temannya dari sekolah ke rumahnya.

"Dia masih ada disini, kukira."

Pandanganku tertuju pada bilik yang cukup luas—hampir sepertiga ruangan—di sayap kiri ruang belajar. Tadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, karena pintu bilik itu berkamuflase dengan dinding yang dicat hijau muda, dengan motif sulur-sulur daun. Kalau saja aku tidak melihat gagang coklat di bagian tengah kanan pintu, aku mungkin tidak akan menyadari kehadiran bilik itu.

Jariku mengarah pada pintu bilik itu, menatap Tezuka-senpai. "Di dalam sana?"

"Ya."

Kemudian pintunya terbuka. Aku bisa melihat seorang remaja yang berusia sebaya dengan Tezuka-senpai keluar dari bilik itu. Rambutnya coklat muda sebahu, matanya biru. Senyumnya tanpa ragu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang pintu, menutup kembali pintu itu, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekap sebuah buku, bersampul biru.

Kurasa aku tahu.

"Fuji-senpai?" tanyaku agak ragu. "Itu benar Fuji-senpai, kan?"

"Hm." Tezuka-senpai hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Fuji-senpai sendiri melebarkan senyum. Wajahnya yang ramah itu tidak mudah dilupakan orang. Jumlah siswi di sekolah yang mengidolakannya lebih dari seratus orang. Ia juga merupakan salah satu senior jenius yang mendapatkan jumlah coklat paling banyak di satu hari di bulan Februari. Pun merupakan salah satu kandidat senior yang hendak dijadikan teman belajarku untuk menaikkan nilai.

Lebih ramah dari Tezuka-senpai. Jauh, lebih ramah.

"Hai, Echizen."

"Fuji-senpai."

Tezuka-senpai melirikku sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap orang yang tadi ia bilang teman yang datang ke rumahnya. "Fuji. Buku yang kau cari sudah ketemu?"

"Ya, Tezuka. Kupikir aku bisa pulang sekarang."

Aku menyela, "Kenapa pulang sekarang? Disini saja. Bertiga tidak akan buruk."

"Echizen. Kita sedang belajar."

"Fuji-senpai lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak belajar," cibirku, menyindir kekurangan Tezuka-senpai yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda bahkan tidak bisa tertawa. Terlalu fokus pada tujuan, dan sulit untuk dipersilahkan beristirahat sejenak. "Lagipula aku bosan menatap wajah Tezuka-senpai yang tidak pernah tersenyum." Dengan kata lain, melihat wajah tersenyum Fuji-senpai akan lebih menyenangkan.

Tezuka-senpai terdengar menggerutu, namun tidak menolak. Ia bergeser dan mempersilakan Fuji-senpai duduk. Aku menyembunyikan senyum diam-diam.

Pelajaranku hari itu memang terasa lebih menyenangkan. Fuji-senpai berkali-kali menggoda teman sekelasnya, tertawa, dan mengajariku rumus-rumus Matematika dengan cara yang lebih mudah. Tezuka-senpai berkali-kali terlihat salah tingkah, berdeham, menghela nafas, menggerutu pelan, dan berkata kehadiran Fuji-senpai mulai mengganggunya—namun tidak ia katakan dengan niat untuk mengusir si remaja bermata biru cerah.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu _**dekat.**_

Begitu dekat, hingga rasanya jauh melebihi sekedar sahabat. Erat. Begitu mantap bersanding berdua. Hasilnya, kurasa aku kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

-:-

"Yo, Tezuka. Lain kali biarkan aku yang mengajari Echizen rumus pythagoras."

Jam belajar kami sudah berakhir. Dua jam dilalui, dan kini sudah hampir mendekati malam. Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, mengenakan kembali topiku, dan mengamati Fuji-senpai yang belum jera menggodaTezuka-senpai.

"Tidak boleh."

"Ha. Kupikir Echizen akan lebih senang bersamaku, ya kan?"

Belum sempat aku mengungkapkan pendapat, Tezuka-senpai sudah menyela duluan. Mengatakan beberapa hal yang tidak kupahami sepenuhnya, juga mendesak Fuji-senpai hingga akhirnya senior berambut coklat mudah sebahu itu terpaksa menutup mulut.

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan kalau Fuji-senpai datang lagi."

Kata-kataku itu menghancurkan efek desakan Tezuka-senpai, karena detik berikutnya, dua orang senior yang sama-sama terkenal dan diidolakan di sekolah itu kembali berdebat dengan dua nada yang berbeda.

Bila kuperhatikan lebih dekat, mungkin aku bisa melihat garis tawa di mata Tezuka-senpai, meskipun tidak kentara.

Kemudian aku ikut tertawa.

"Echizen, apa yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja pemandangan mengenai bagaimana Tezuka sang idola didesak oleh teman baiknya yang tidak mau menyerah hingga meraih gelar kemenangan."

Bukan aku yang menjawab.

"Fuji. Jangan bercanda."

"Justru kau perlu sesekali bercanda, benar kan, Echizen?"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Benar. Tezuka-senpai belum pernah tertawa saat bercanda. Bahkan orang-orang mengira Tezuka-senpai adalah sensei saat melihat wajah serius senpai, ya kan, Fuji-senpai?"

"_Right. _Benar. Dengarkan juniormu, Tezuka."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Hei, Echizen—ulangi lagi kata-katamu tadi. Buat Tezuka mau tertawa!"

Saat itu kupikir…

"Kalian berdua bodoh."

—kupikir belajar dengan Tezuka-senpai juga cukup menyenangkan.

* * *

Ulangan akhir semester musim gugur tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tezuka-senpai sudah menambahkan kadar jam tambahanku minggu kemarin, dan sekarang dia menguranginya. Hanya satu jam kami belajar. Sisa waktu yang ada kami gunakan untuk bercakap, memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku, menguatkan pondasi pelajaran yang kurang kukuasasi, makan, atau kadang tenggelam dalam bacaan masing-masing.

Hari ini hari terakhir kami belajar. Besok lusa ulangan, besok hari tenang.

Tezuka-senpai mengajakku ke taman. Dia bilang menenangkan pikiran yang selama ini terfokus pada pelajaran juga perlu. Sebelumnya kami bertanding di tennis court, hanya untuk merebut dua game, kemudian beralih pada kantin.

Berikutnya adalah tujuan sebenarnya. Taman.

Aku mengenakan jaket klub tenis, menyembunyikan wajah di balik bayangan topi, berjalan di samping Tezuka-senpai yang tampak jauh lebih tinggi. Kedua tanganku erat menggenggam kaleng ponta, yang kubeli sewaktu kami sampai di gerbang masuk taman kota.

Tezuka-senpai tampak sedikit berbeda dalam balutan baju santai. T-shirt putih dengan karikatur kuda bersurai perak—kuperhatikan sangat mirip dengan unicorn muda—dan celana jeans biru tua panjang. Wajahnya serius seperti biasa.

Membuatku tertawa.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tertawa saat melihatku. Ada apa?"

Ternyatanya ketahuan.

Aku nyengir. "Senpai terlihat aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Apa senpai tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya? Fuji-senpai bilang bahwa senpai perlu sedikit candaan untuk relaksasi," aku menatap alisnya yang berkerut, "dan kupikir benar."

"Jangan dengarkan Fuji. Dia terlalu gemar tersenyum."

"—dan senpai gemar cemberut."

Kata-kataku pasti menamparnya telak di muka. Karena keningnya berkerut begitu dalam, matanya menatapku penuh perhtiungan. Kupikir mungkin aku bakal dipukul atau apa, sampai akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela nafas. Kemudian berkata, "tamannya indah."

Aku tahu bukan ide bagus jika aku bilang, _senpai mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"Uh-um. Ya."

"Kau suka bunga apa?"

Ternganga sejenak. Dia tadi bilang… bunga? "Senpai ngelantur, ya? Mana ada cowok yang bicarain bunga! Itu kan obrolan cewek!"

"Jawab saja."

Aku terdiam. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan bunga pada dasarnya. Palingan bunga yang kutahu hanya tentang mawar, sakura, dan semacam itu. Bunga-bunga yang terkenal. Di rumahku tidak banyak bunga. Ibuku terlalu repot mengurusi ayahku yang menjadi perokok berat sejak keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai pemain tenis-pro. Kakakku juga merepotkan. Dia pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal di sana sendirian, kadang mengirim surat minta uang—padahal bilang bahwa punya pekerjaan sampingan—dan pulang ke Jepang hanya jika sedang benar-benar ada acara mendesak. Aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia juga terlalu pelit untuk menghabiskan uang dan menelepon.

Bunga. Bunga. Bunga. Bunga apa yang paling kusukai?

Jelas bukan mawar.

Hm. Sakura cukup bagus. Tapi aku tidak begitu suka warna _pink. _Lagipula semua orang Jepang tentu suka bunga sakura. Bunga nasional.

"Kupikir tulip lumayan juga."

Tezuka-senpai mendelik. "Kau tidak tahu banyak hal tentang bunga. Kau hanya menyebutkan nama bunga asal yang kau tahu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kubilang, obrolan cewek."—lagipula aku tidak suka bunga.

"Hmph. Tulip memang bagus. Tapi ada bunga lain yang jauh lebih bagus."

"Orang Belanda akan marah mendengarnya. Bunga tulip adalah bunga favorit mereka. Yah, meskipun aslinya berasal dari Turki, sih."

"Disini tidak ada orang Belanda. Mereka tidak akan dengar."

"Aku akan merekam dan menyebarkannya di dunia maya. Akan kupastikan senpai mendapatkan hukuman dari mereka."

"Echizen. Ini serius!"

"Senpai terlalu sering serius! Aku jadi ingin bercanda~"

Jika ini perdebatan, aku harus memastikan bahwa _aku_lah yang akan menang. Paling tidak harus bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Tezuka-senpai saat sedang terpuruk kalah.

Ya. Dia menyerah.

"Sudahlah. Bicarakan hal yang lain saja."

Aku nyengir lebar. Perjalanan kami dilanjutkan dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan menarik yang bisa diangkat untuk jadi topik utama. Dan sepertinya, Tezuka-senpai juga lebih senang menutup mulut. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan dengan diamnya kami berdua. Dan kupikir, rencana pergi ke taman ini sebenarnya cuma kamuflase. Bukan aku yang membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan dari pelajaran, tapi Tezuka-senpai yang sepertinya sedang menghindari dari suatu masalah.

Masalah.

"Kalau senpai punya masalah, bicarakan saja."

"Hn?"

"Terkadang, bicara adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kalau senpai diam, bukankah benak senpai akan jauh lebih penat karena menanggung semuanya sendirian?"

Mata melebar, kemudian kembali normal. "Aku tidak punya masalah, Echizen."

"Menyembunyikannya juga bukan ide bagus."

"Bukan… urusanmu."

Aku menengadah sedikit, menatap wajah Tezuka-senpai yang balik mengalihkan pandangan. Mata gelapnya yang terlihat terluka. Ekspresi datarnya yang sedikit retak. Juga kerut di keningnya yang tak kunjung lenyap. "Aku tidak bilang ini urusanku. Aku hanya bilang, senpai harus membicarakan masalah senpai itu dengan seseorang. Bukan denganku. Tidak harus denganku. Kupikir karena senpai lebih dekat dengan Fuji-senpai, mungkin lebih baik bicarakan saja dengannya."

Ia menghela nafas. "Justru masalahnya terletak pada Fuji."

…

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak…" kupejamkan mata, erat. Entah kenapa, kedekatan kami ini terasa salah. Salah. Tapi kenapa? "Pulang, yuk. Aku ingin istirahat."

"…baiklah."

* * *

Tiga hari setelah ulangan akhir semester musim gugur dimulai, tersebar gosip aneh di kalangan murid-murid perempuan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Anak perempuan sering membicarakan banyak hal yang menurut mereka di luar kewajaran. Tapi ketika gosip aneh itu juga menjalar di antara para siswa, aku mulai merasa penasaran. Kemudian aku menemukan jawabannya, saat sedang mengobrol dengan Mizuki-senpai, yang notabene juga bergabung dengan klub olahraga yang sama denganku dan sekelas dengan Fuji-senpai pun Tezuka-senpai.

"Kau belum dengar, kan?" Dia memulai pembicaraan dengan kalimat yang agak aneh. Bertanya, tanpa menjelaskan ujungnya. "Tentang berita itu?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Berita apa?"

"Tch. Sudah kuduga. Kau terlalu meremehkan orang lain dan tidak mengikuti gosip yang beredar di sekolah, bocah."

"Memangnya penting? Namanya juga gosip, kan?"

"Yang ini beda. Tentang Tezuka."

Sebelum aku masuk ke SMP itupun, sudah banyak gosip yang beredar tentang Tezuka-senpai. Tentang dia yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, tentang dia yang mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik wajah seriusnya, tentang dia yang… yah. Terlalu banyak untuk kusebutkan satu persatu. Dan lama-kelamaan, gosip itu juga menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tezuka-senpai tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

Anggota klub tenis juga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Kenapa yang ini berbeda?

"Memangnya gosip apa?"

"Tezuka… sepertinya bertengkar dengan Fuji."

Bukan berita baru, menurutku. "Memang kenapa? Mereka dekat dan Fuji-senpai sering menggodanya, berdebat dengannya tentang berbagai hal. Kalaupun bertengkar, tidak akan lama-lama. Fuji-senpai terlalu mengerikan untuk diajak bertengkar—setan berkedok malaikat." Aku setengah bergidik.

"Justru itu. Kali ini Fuji marah besar!"

Tap.

Aku berhenti berjalan, menatap Mizuki-senpai tak percaya. "Marah?"

"Iya, dia—"

"T-tunggu dulu! Ini Fuji yang sama seperti yang kita pikirkan? Fuji Shuusuke, kan? Bukan Fuji Yuuta yang duduk di kelas dua?"

Mizuki-senpai melirikku sadis. "Ini Fuji teman baik Tezuka, kelas tiga—ini Shuusuke. Ku. Tekan. Kan."

"Menekankannya tidak harus seperti i—" Aku langsung menghentikan kata-kataku sebelum selesai begitu melihat tatapan kejam yang dilemparkan Mizuki-senpai padaku. Berdeham, aku melanjutkan percakapan. "…kenapa mereka bertengkar, kalau begitu?"

"Mana kutahu. Tanya saja sendiri. Kau, kan, yang bertemu Tezuka setiap hari."

Aku meliriknya sebal. "Sedang masa ujian. Tezuka-senpai tidak memberiku jam tambahan di masa ujian. Paling juga bertemu hanya untuk memberikan soal latihan."

"Beruntungnya~"

"Jangan meledek."

Mizuki-senpai menggumamkan permintaan maaf tidak tulus kemudian buru-buru meninggalkanku. Aku menutup punggungnya yang berbalut kemeja sekolah semakin menjauh, kemudian menghela nafas. Selama tiga hari ini, aku tidak berpikir ada yang salah dengan Tezuka-senpai. Tidak menduga ia akan bertengkar dengan Fuji-senpai.

Dan saat ke taman waktu itu…

_"Justru masalahnya terletak pada Fuji."_

Plak!

Bodoh kau, Echizen.

Ia pernah mengatakannya padamu, sengaja ataupun tidak. Masalahnya itu, _terletak _pada Fuji-senpai. Jadi pertengkaran mereka sudah cukup lama.

Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan.

Seharusnya.

Menghela nafas, kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Tezuka-senpai mengenai masalah pertengkarannya itu. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tezuka-senpai selain sebagai guru dan murid—ketua dan anggota tim. Senior dan junior. Kenalan.

Bukan hakku untuk mencampuri urusan mereka dan bertanya macam-macam.

Tapi—

Pluk.

Ada kertas yang terjatuh dari lokerku. Aku membungkuk untuk memungutnya. Dilipat tiga kali, berwarna putih. Saat kubuka, nampak tulisan tangan rapi yang sangat kuakrabi. _Tulisan tangan Tezuka-senpai._

Aku buru-buru membacanya.

_To: Echizen R._

Lain kali harus kuberitahu bahwa orang yang berinisial Echizen R itu lebih dari satu orang—kakakku juga, masalahnya. Lain kali harus kuberitahu.

_Bisa datang ke rumahku sepulang sekolah? Ingin bicara. Bukan tentang pelajaran.  
Kuharap kau bisa datang.  
Aku menunggu._

_From: Tezuka._

Dan lain kali, akan kuberitahu bahwa memberi nama lengkap tidak ada salahnya.

Mungkin, jika aku _berani _melakukan_nya_ lain kali.

* * *

"Kau… datang juga."

Penampilan Tezuka-senpai tidak menyakinkan. Rambutnya berantakan. Kacamatanya yang digunakannya sedikit miring, meskipun tidak begitu kentara. Raut wajahnya masih serius, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya. Pakaiannya sedikit acak-acakan. Suaranya juga tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada yang aneh.

"Masuklah." Ia mengangguk ke dalam rumah.

Ragu, aku masuk. Di luar hujan. Padahal tadi siang cuaca masih cerah. Kuletakkan payungku di sudut ruang tamu, melepas jas hujanku, kemudian menanggalkan topiku.

Cih. Rambutku basah.

"Akan kuambilkan minum."

Aku menengadah sedikit, menatap matanya. Suara tidak terdengar berwibawa. Apakah pertengkarannya dengan Fuji-senpai begitu mempengaruhinya sampai jadi berubah begini?

"Kau duduklah di dalam."

"Ehm. Baik."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam rumah Tezuka-senpai. Dan bukan pertama kalinya duduk di ruang tamunya. Tapi rasanya tetap tidak nyaman. Tidak. Bahkan lebih tidak nyaman dari biasanya. Sangat tidak nyaman. Kehadiran Tezuka-senpai sendiri tidak membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan di luar, cuaca juga tidak membuat semuanya nyaman.

Petir. Menggelegar. Hujan. Deras.

_Shit!_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Trek.

Blam!

Aku berjengit ngeri saat kudengar suara pintu tertutup, sebelum menyadari bahwa Tezuka-senpai-lah yang menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menatapku datar, meletakkan baki minuman, kemudian berkata, "hujan deras. Angin. Kau keberatan jika kututup pintunya?"

_Aku keberatan._ "Ng… t-tidak." Aku melirik ke cangkir teh di baki. "Kurasa."

Ia mengangkat alis.

"Ah. Uh, mm. Jadi, senpai, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Minum dulu."

Aku punya firasat bahwa sebaiknya aku pulang saat ini juga. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat _mengapa _aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Dan lagi, Tezuka-senpai membuatku sulit bergerak.

"Senpai—?"

"Duduk dan minum. Bicara bisa nanti."

Tidak.

Aku tidak hanya sulit bergerak.

_Aku bahkan sulit bernafas sekarang!_ Auranya begitu mencekam. Dan aku tahu dia sedang emosi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengatasinya.

"Sen—"

Kemudian dia menyerangku.

Jika kalian mempertanyakan apa yang dimaksud dengan _menyerang_, kalian pasti punya banyak definisi tentangnya. Aku tahu ini gila—dan aku hampir yakin bahwa Tezuka-senpai sendiri adalah orang gila—saat dia tiba-tiba menyerangku; mendorongku hingga aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang kupegang. Suara nyaring ketika cangkir teh itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah membuatku berjengit kaget, tapi tidak sekaget saat kudapati bahwa Tezuka-senpai sudah bergerak cepat, dua tangannya menahan bahuku, mendorongku dan menyudutkanku ke dinding, kemudian menciumku—melumat bibirku, memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulutku.

Lalu aku mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya.

Ada aroma dan rasa _sake _yang memabukkan. Panas. Dan membuatku terkesiap saat lidahnya semakin mendominasi. Ia mendorongku semakin kuat saat aku berusaha memberontak. Kutatap matanya; liar.

Tak terkendali. Liar.

_Dia mabuk._

Dan sebelum dia mulai menyerangku, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk karena minum alkohol. Dia terlihat biasa, meski sedikit berantakan.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Sen—"

Dia mundur sedikit, hanya untuk membuatku ketakutan saat ia berbisik di telingaku, berbisik dengan suaranya yang meski tak berwibawa, tetap tegas, "diam, Echizen. Diam." Kemudian kembali menyerangku.

Aku akan bisa memaklumi jika dia mabuk dan menyerang wanita sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah; _dia mencium laki-laki! _Dan dari kata-katanya barusan aku yakin bahwa meski mabuk, dia juga sadar bahwa dia sedang mencium laki-laki.

Laki-laki.

Apa yang—!

Brak!

Trak!

_Hah. Hah. Hah. Ha—h._

Aku terengah-engah, mengusap bibirku dengan mata terbelalak. Kaget, tak percaya. Dan sebelum dia sadar dan mulai menyerangku lagi, aku buru-buru meraih jas hujan dan payungku, mengenakannya sesegera mungkin, membuka pintu—_Tuhan, tanganku gemetar—_kemudian berlari keluar. Badai.

Aku tak peduli.

Yang terpenting adalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari monster hilang akal yang tiba-tiba menyerangku dan menciumku tanpa permisi seperti tadi.

Dan meskipun dia meminta izin, aku tidak bakal mengizinkannya.

Rasanya dadaku sesak sekarang.

"Echizen!"

_Itu suaranya._

Mengesalkan. Kesal. Kesal!

Aku berlari semakin kencang, tak peduli meskipun pada akhirnya aku kehilangan genggamanku pada payung yang kubawa, membiarkan benda itu terbang bersama angin kencang. Kupejamkan mata erat, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas saat kupikir aku sudah pergi jauh dari rumah Tezuka-senpai, mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada topi, merasakan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku, kemudian aku menjerit—berteriak. Keras. Penuh emosi. Disambut gelegar petir.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH—!"

Dan kembali berlari pulang ke rumah.

-:-

"Hei, Echizen. Lihat pertandingannya su—hei! Kenapa tubuhmu basah begitu?" Ayahku bertanya, tapi aku tidak menjawab. Menggigil kedinginan, kulepaskan jas hujanku asal-asalan, berlari naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarku, melempar topiku ke sudut kamar, mengunci pintu, dan menangis.

Menangis.

Terisak-isak seperti anak perempuan.

"Bodoh," aku benar-benar menangis, "jangan menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak me—"

Tapi apapun yang kukatakan pada diri sendiri, aku _tetap _menangis.

* * *

Aku tidak ikut ulangan keesokan harinya, dan guruku bilang bahwa begitu tubuhku sudah agak enakan aku harus segera ke sekolah untuk mengambil ulangan susulan. Setelah menelepon guru, aku berdiam diri di kamar. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Kakakku pulang dari Amerika tapi aku tidak menyambutnya. Ibuku berkata di depan pintu kamar bahwa jika aku lapar dan ingin makanan, semuanya telah tersedia di kulkas. Ayahku melempari jendela kamarku dengan batu dari tennis court di bawah, tapi aku tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia berteriak bahwa lebih baik aku menceritakan semuanya daripada diam mengurung diri di kamar.

Sepanjang hari aku masih berada di posisi yang sama. Sesekali menangis, berteriak penuh amarah, membuat ibuku cemas dan ikut terisak.

Kakakku bahkan menyatakan kecemasannya. Hah.

"Chibisuke, lebih baik kau keluar dan katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan."

_Terimakasih, Kak, tapi aku tidak mau menceritakannya._

Aku tidak makan seharian.

Juga tidak tidur.

Kurasa aku pingsan saat akhirnya ayah dan kakakku kehilangan kesabaran dan akhirnya mendobrak pintu. Mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Dan aku tetap tidak mau bercerita apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun. Katakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Nak."

"…"

-:-

"Kau… kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

_Jelas ada sesuatu, Ayah. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?_

"Ceritakan."

"…"

-:-

"Ibu menangis beberapa kali hari ini, chibisuke."

"…"

"Ayah bahkan cemas!"

"…"

"Chibisuke, katakan apa yang telah terjadi. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuat kami cemas. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, dan keadaanmu terus memburuk. Setidaknya, kau harus beri kami alasan untuk tidak semakin mencemaskanmu."

"…"

"Ryoma…"

"Keluar, Kak."

"Ryo—"

"Aku ingin sendirian. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"…"

"…"

"…baiklah."

_Aku… hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian._

* * *

"Echizen."

Pada hari akhirnya aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan kembali masuk sekolah, orang itu datang. Dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah, suara yang tidak setegas biasanya, memanggilku ke taman belakang. Aku ingin menolak, tapi tubuhku enggan untuk menuruti perintah otak. Istirahat makan siang, sendirian, aku datang memenuhi permintaannya. Menyembunyikan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat karena belum pulih sepenuhnya di balik bayangan topi berwarna pucat.

"Echizen, aku—"

"Lekas katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ada ulangan susulan setelah ini, senpai." Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. "Aku perlu belajar." Dan jangan sampai dia bilang dia ingin membantuku belajar. Mana mungkin dia sebodoh itu hingga tidak menyadari aku ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya.

Hening.

Aku mendesah kesal. "Senpai, ini terlalu lama! Cepatlah! Aku harus—"

"Maaf."

Padahal itu kata yang wajar. Satu frasa yang wajar untuk diucapkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku kemarin lusa. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhku tetap tidak bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Kutatap matanya. Tulus.

Membuatku muak.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Echizen, maaf. Maaf, maaf, _maaf_. Aku bisa mengulanginya sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Maaf." Ia menatapku. "Maaf karena kemarin itu aku—"

Aku berpaling. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku harus kembali." Berbalik.

"Echizen!"

Berlari. Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tezuka-senpai, aku tidak peduli. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak peduli. Tidak. Tidak. Ti—

"Aku… akan ke Amerika minggu depan!"

—_aku peduli._

Terkutuklah kau, yang sudah membuatku peduli pada_mu_, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

_Mungkin ini memanglah sebuah karma. Atau hanyalah ilusi karena benakku frustasi terlalu lama. Yang pasti, hidupku tak pernah jadi sama, kala kini kulihat bayangannya ada dimana-mana._

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tanpa berbalik, aku mendengarkan.

"Aku… menyukaimu, Echizen Ryoma."

_Tap._

* * *

_Mungkin ini memanglah sebuah karma. Atau hanyalah ilusi karena benakku frustasi terlalu lama. Yang pasti, hidupku tak pernah jadi sama. Usai dia mengucapkan apa yang kurasa._

* * *

"Bodoh."

Ingin rasanya terisak. Menangis sampai air mata menjadi kerak di wajah. Seperti saat aku mengurung diri sendirian di kamar. Merutuki kehidupan.

Bahkan berteriak, kunyatakan bahwa akan lebih baik jika aku tak pernah ada.

Lebih baik, dari sekarang.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Aku benar-benar menangis.

Mungkin genderku memang harus diganti.

Hah.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Ini memang karma.

"Echi—"

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. BODOH!"

"E—"

Ya, karma.

Aku bahkan tak peduli saat kuhempaskan tubuhku dalam peluknya, menangis di dadanya, membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Tak peduli lirikan orang, tak peduli bahwa saat ini kami sedang ada di sekolah. Yang kupedulikan bahwa aku tak menyesal bertemu dengannya, meski sempat terpikir untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. Aku peduli saat dia membalas pelukanku, menepuk bahuku, menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

_Aku peduli._

_Tapi ingin rasanya tak peduli._

Ya, ini karma.

Karma karena membuatnya mencintaiku, membuatnya bertengkar dengan Fuji-senpai, membuatnya menyerangku malam itu, membuatnya… membuatnya…

"BODOH!"

… karmaku bahwa sekarang aku juga mencintainya.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

**A/N:** Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yaoi. Meski masih di rate T, saya merasa sudah gila juga. Pasalnya, meskipun baca beberapa fic yaoi di Hetalia, Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis, dan beberapa fandom lainnya, saya tidak pernah kepikiran akan membuat fic shounen-ai seperti ini.

Buat saya, ini agak mengerikan—mungkin karena baru pertama.

Dan saya juga bingung karena fic ini lebih panjang dari dugaan. Endingnya juga tidak sesuai harapan. Saya paksakan, karena sebenarnya endingnya tidak seperti ini, dan seharusnya ficnya berakhir lebih jauh dari ini. Maaf jika endingnya tidak mengenakkan. Juga sedikit melenceng dari alur cerita. Tapi mau bagaimana. Saya mau bikin _oneshot_, tapi kalau mau diakhiri sesuai bayangan saya fic ini harus jadi _multichapter _atau minimal _twoshot_. Jadi saya banting setir ke ending gaje tak menyenangkan ini.

Fic pertama di Fandom Prince of Tennis.

Mohon review-nya, ya!

Dan sekali lagi minta maaf karena di akhir Ryoma jadi seperti anak perempuan, Tezuka tiba-tiba nyatain perasaan dengan setting waktu tidak tepat, dan ficnya menyebalkan.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

(Masih pusing karena mikirin… saya buat fic shounen-ai, oh My!)

**~Hyuuga EtaMita-chan.**


End file.
